1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer assembly.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A computer usually includes a separate monitor and a separate central processing unit. The monitor usually houses a cathode ray tube and the central processing unit includes a Faraday cage and other components such as a logic processor housed within the Faraday cage. The first model iMac computer by Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. has a single Faraday cage and cover which encloses both a cathode ray tube and a logic board with a logic processor. A cover serving the purpose of the Faraday cage is made of metal which is non-transparent. Components such as the cathode ray tube are thus not visible though the cover.
According to one aspect of the invention a computer assembly is provided comprising a divider panel, a logic board, a processor on the logic board, a first signal interface connector on a logic board, an analog board, an analog video cable connected to the analog board, and a second signal interface connector connected to the analog board, the boards being located on opposing sides of the divider panel and substantially parallel thereto and the first and second signal interface connectors mating with one another.
According to another aspect of the invention a computer system is provided comprising a support frame, a logic board mounted to the support frame, a processor on the logic board, a cathode ray tube mounted to the support frame above a plane of the logic board, and a transparent housing located over the cathode ray tube.